Sakura and the Cherry Blossom tree
by Haruno-Sara
Summary: Why do I only remenber anything after waking up Under that cherry blossom? And why does THE Akatsuki, suddently appear and say that they are y family?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura and the Cherry Blossom**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sakura Pov**

I was jumping tree-to tree when my inner voice said: _**"Look Behind You" and**_ actually I did and I saw some kunais flying towards me, so I back-flipped and used my hand as a support to slid into the air and land on the forest floor I heard Kakashi-sensei say that we were done so I walked back to the training grounds.

 **No-one Pov** _(A/N: Pov is actually point-of-view)_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked back to the training grounds, just to find their lazy sensei reading his "Dear-loved-porn-book" Icha Icha Paradise.

"We are going on a mission" he said "A mission to retrieve a scroll from Stone.

"Kakashi-sensei what's the rank of the mission?" Said the blue-eyed demon-wielder

"B-ranked isn't it?" Said the Chicken-butt-hair, Sasuke

"That's AWESOME! DATTEBAYO!"

"NARUTO! Calm DOWN!" Said Sakura punching Naruto in the head.

"Ouchie! That hurts Sakura-Chan"

"Go pack your things, we leave in three hours"

 **Sakura Pov**

I packed my things and went to the nearby Cherry Blossom tree were Sarutobi-sama first found me. _**It's not the time to get all teary Sakura! -**_ _I know, you don't have to repeat it! –_ _ **Well DUH! Of course I do! Because you always forget!**_ - _Tsk, Not always! -_ _ **Well you always think about it and always come here! -**_ _Well what do you want? I don't remember anything else before my six years! -_ **I** _ **want**_ **you** _ **to stop remembering that crazy day! -**_ _Oh inner just shut up! –_ _ **Okay… But let me remind you that you were supposed to meet in 3 hours and um… you are 5 min late!-**_ _Oh shit! Thanks inner._

Sakura ran very fast to the training very fast to the training grounds just to find Naruto and Sasuke waiting for Kakashi-sensei

"Sorry guys I'm late!" I said

 **No-one Pov**

Just as Sakura arrived to the training grounds you could see Kakashi-sensei in the distance

"Kakashi-sensei you are late" said Naruto

"Well… I had to help a gran-" "LIAR" The tree students said to their sensei.

"C'mon lets get going"

And they did.

 **Sakura Pov**

I was-well- I _am_ nervous 'bout this mission… I don't know I got this bad feeling _**Listen up to your sensei Sakura!**_

 **No-one Pov**

"Okay Listen-up" Said Kakashi-sensei "Sakura you and Naruto will stay at the tower, it's were the scroll is hidden, me and Sasuke will patrol they place"

"Hai!"

 **Sakura Pov**

Naruto and I sat at the steps of the tower watching for any oncoming enemy until when a sudden very high chakra presence appeared on top of the tower and turned into roasted stone

" **Kakashi-sensei**! I said over the microphone but it was not working, the member of that organization was already in front of us, it had orange hair, ringed grey eyes, and loads of piercings, and the whole akatsuki was behind him and I cursed under my bread _**"Fuck"**_

"Well…well… Hime what kind of majors are that?" The orange haired said…I thought he was probably the leader.

I was about to make a fireball to tell Kakashi-sensei that we were on danger but…it was too late, the "leader" was behind me in seconds, and I was falling unconscious.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Hello readers, I hope that you're not angry with me, because I never update my stories but you know what…..? I'll try my best now, it's summer and I have no electronic things because I'm punished and my dad was nice enough to let me my computer WITHOUT internet so I guess, by the time you read this I'll have my internet back (Or my dad was nice and allowed me to update) I'm planning to change my nick, I might already have changed it by the time you read this but anyways….**

 **I TOTALLY NEED A BETA anybody minds to tell me how to get one? I hope people are reading and okay I'll tell you my secret for imagination…: (** _ **Whispers) if you help me by reviewing or give me lots of ideas there will be more updates!**_ **Kinda weird right? But it works for many authors! OH OH OOOOH almost forgot but….**

 **This is for the whole story:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I whish I did though) I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY OR ANY OC'S THAT APPEAR IN THE PLOT.**

 **Sincerely**

 **The author of this plot (until I have my nick I wont change it) :P**

 **(WOW 747 words!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura and the Cherry Blossom**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sakura Pov**

I literally freaked out when I woke up _**Don't freak out you idiot! Show them you're strong! SHANARRO!**_ _-INNER!_ You _calm down and then I won't freak out! -_ _ **Okay…Okay… but watch out! I'll help you whenever I can!**_

I opened my eyes and me and inner thought the same thing: _**What**_ _the_ _ **Fuck?!**_

I was in a room that had _fucking_ cherry blossoms! And _Sakura_ was written down on the edge of the bed! Well I was getting of the bed by the edge when someone said:

"I see you woke up Sakura-hime" and I literally jumped away…in my head….

 **Pein Pov**

I was waiting for Sakura to wake up and I focused on how much she had grown, her pink hair was longer and she looked less childish than before, she was much taller too, I still remember the day when we found her

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A little girl was crying next to a corpse, it was a woman, the women had long pink hair, the same color as the child, and her brown eyes were open and lifeless, the girl kept crying and shaking the women while shouting "Mommy! MOMMY! Please wake up! Don't leave me alone like daddy did! MOMMY!" the girl gave up and kept crying, and a green light was coming from her, two people heard the crying and felt the green chakra, so they went towards the sound, only to found a little girl with pink haired and emerald eyes crying over the corpse of a women while the green chakra was making the ground crack, those people were Pein and Konan. Konan said: "Hello there" the girl heard her and crawled back "we won't hurt you" "really?" said the girl and Konan nodded "what's your name? Mine is Konan and he is Pein" "My name is Sakura" "are you alone?" Pein said and the girl just nodded "do you want to come with us?" said Konan, Sakura just nodded and followed the strangers._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Sakura started to wake up so when she got out of her bed I said : "I see you woke up Sakura-hime"

 **Sakura Pov**

I thought of myself as an idiot, and here is the proof _How could I not sense/see him!-_ _ **Because you truly are an idiot!-**_ _Well you didn't sense him either-_ _ **Tsk…Touché**_

 **No-one Pov**

Sakura stared at Pein wide eyed:

"it's not nice to stare" he said "I know you must not understand but…" he was in front of her with a finger touching her forehead in seconds "you have to remember"

and then all Sakura knew was that she was on a black world and a women with very pale skin, pink hair (like Sakura's) and baby blue eyes was in front of her, her hair was in two very long ponytails that reached her knees and she wore a mini-white-skirt with little chains hanging from it, she had tights under the skirt too, she wore a black t-shirt and a fishnet shirt under it, from her belt, there was hanging a katana.

"Nice to meet you Haruno Sakura" her voice was sweet but intimidating "I'm Haruno Sara"

Sakura was confused and Sara cleared her throat:

-"I'm the one you call "inner" and I'm your inner demon!"

"My inner demon?" said Sakura "Yep inner demon and I'm going to help you remember"

And then Sakura saw many flashbacks, to when she was found by Pein until she had to be left under that Cherry Blossom tree because of Orochimaru and then she started crying, like anyone would if you remember your childhood after completely forgetting it… And then the black world faded away and she was met by bright light, smiles and a few smirks…

She wanted to cry, to cry and hug them all and tears were building up at the corner of her eyes

"Why is Sakura-Chan crying? Does Sakura-Chan need Tobi to give her a hug?" and then Tobi tackle-hugged her and she laughed, well that's the only thing she was capable of for now.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Hello readers? What do you think? Isn't Tobi so cute? I'll try to draw Sara if I can and I'll post her my Paigee world profile: Sara380 I'll tell you guys when I've made it! I really hope people are reading this…because I'm spending my free time that I have nothing to do or to think to do this and I'm promising myself to pass 500 words on each chapter so if I don't pass them well then I won't stop typing until I do! It's a nice way to keep your chapters from being neither too short nor too long so you can try it for your stories! It's like this: Open up word (If you have) and open up tools, and then word count and then show toolbar so that time-to-time you press "Recount" and see if you've passed 500 words! Wow guys, girls, you don't know how many fics I've had to read to not get bored and then I get punished and I read a book that the main character writes fanfiction and then when I finish the book (It's called** _ **Fanfiction**_ **and its by Rainbow Rowell…I really think you should read it…anyways…) I got a huge wave of imagination! Isn't that cool? Anyways.**

 **Sincerely, Author-Chan "here" (for now)**

 **WOW 900 words**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sakura and the Cherry Blossom**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sakura Pov**

When I woke up the next morning, I was thinking about Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei… I didn't know what was going to happen, how were they, or if Tsunade-sama had sent Anbu after me, I was so confused that my head started to hurt, my chakra spiked up _high_ and green chakra was surrounding me:

 _ **Sakura!**_ **Calm Down** _ **please! You are going to hurt someone!-**_ _Hey Sara what's wro-_ _ **Look around you.**_

And I did, I saw the green chakra and the cracked floor I calmed down and looked at the faces of my family _Their faces are priceless! Even Itachi has a surprised look!_ And I started laughing

"Your -hahah- faces -hahahaha- are priceless -pffffffhahhahahha-"

 **No-one Pov**

"Fuck off I'm gonna sacrifice you to Jashin-sama" said Hidan

"Sakura-Chan Tobi was scared"

"Sakura-Chan, un, No fair" said the bomb manic

"Sakura-san, please refrain from doing that" _puppet guy…_ Sakura though and huffed

"Hn…" _Itachi…emotionless bastard! Tsk…_ Sakura though again

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was thinking 'bout something and got very confused and I don't know what happened"

"It's okay kitten do you want to train?" said the shark-man, Kisame

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Training? I'm not sure… what do you think Sara?_ __

 _ **Yeah let's do this let's show them what we're capable of!**_

 _I'm still not sure 'cause I don't think that a pink-haired girl can train with a shark man, don't you think Sara?_

 _ **Let's still show them what we are capable of!**_

 _Okay Sara you win let's do this!_

"Okay" I told Kisame

 **No-one Pov**

Sakura, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were in the training grounds

"Kisame-sempai, Tobi thinks we should play dodge ball" said Tobi

"Actually that's a very good idea Tobi" Said the blue-man

Deidara threw a ball at Sakura at full speed but the hid behind Kisame and the ball hit him in the face, and then all of them started to throw balls at one another, and Sakura actually escaped and went outside, just to see that it was snowing Cherry Blossoms _**(A/N: it's spring on this story)**_

"Wow, so pretty" she said

"Tell me Sakura-san, what do you think about art?" Sasori said, he was sitting on a tree.

"Well it depends, art can be eternal like the space, or earth but it can also be like… how to explain-OH yes! "Like a bang!" because there is art that is not eternal like trees or nature, it might live for long, but it's not eternal…Hmm…how to explain better…" Sasori was thinking about what Sakura said

" Oh I know! Like Cherry Blossoms! The flowers are only on spring and then on the other seasons it's gone so it's not eternal….what I mean is that both you and Deidara are right…" She looked up but Sasori was gone

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Sasori-baka! I was telling him my though about art!_ "UGH!" I fell into a lake and sneezed "Achoo!"

"Sakura, you are going to catch a cold" I heard Itachi say, it was true, the water was freezing and I was getting a blurred vision, I was wondering why I was so dizzy and then I looked at my arm _Chakra-Draining slugs!-_ _ **you better get out of there fast Sakura!-**_ _But I can't, I don't have any strength left-_ _ **Sakura! Sakura! Don't fall asleep SAKURA!-**_ _Too late inner, I'm too sleepy_

And then I fainted.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Hello! I really need help for writing from you lovely readers! My lack of imagination is coming again fast so guys you know what? I'm going to make a time skip! BUT first let me tell you the current ages:**

 **Sakura: 12 (skip: 18)**

 **Itachi: 16 (Skip: 22) ***

 **Deidara: 15 (Skip: 21)***

 **Tobi: Still unknown***

 **Kisame: 26 (skip: 32)**

 **Sasori: 19 (skip : 25)***

 **Konan: 29 (skip: 35)**

 **Pein: 31 (skip: 27)**

 **Zetsu: Totally and completely unknown (same for Hidan)**

 **Now…Now…readers, in the comments I want you to vote for which guy (with the little star) you want Sakura to end up with? Now the time skip is 6 years so just add six to the ages! Now, I don't have any chaps already done so…I will be bored to death BUT I will try to make another story in the meantime, so eventually I am planning my fanfiction account…I think my chapters are TOO SMALL and this thinking is getting onto my nerves so please comment me or P.M. me because I totally want to know if they are too small… anyways bye!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **WOW 756 Words**


End file.
